


Need You

by Dislacie



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dislacie/pseuds/Dislacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU ~ ¿Si una mujer sensible te dice que vayas con ella y le hagas el amor, qué contestas? Natsu podía ser el mejor hombre de negocios del planeta pero su esposa lo necesitaba... y no sólo ella. ¿Qué tan imbécil podía ser? [ONE-SHOT ~ NatsuxLucy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need You

Eran las diez de la noche y el guapo empresario Natsu Dragneel se encontraba en uno de los mejores restaurantes de lujo de toda la ciudad. Cualquiera diría que era por gusto pero eso no era del todo cierto sino más bien por una cena de negocios con cuatro hombres que despreocupadamente estaban dejando el trabajo para el final. Natsu se forzó a dejarlo pasar por un momento, finalmente ese trato iba a dejar a su empresa mucho más en alto internacionalmente.

Los caballeros habían pedido whisky sin excepción. Natsu se llevó el vaso a la boca mientras que su teléfono celular vibraba en su bolsillo. De inmediato lo tomó entre sus manos y al mirar el nombre de su esposa se disculpó con los hombres vestidos de etiqueta para retirarse unos minutos a contestar la llamada.

Se acercó al pasillo que daba a los servicios y un segundo antes de picarle a la pantalla táctil carraspeó para aclararse la voz. Se puso el celular al oído y saludó a la mujer del otro lado de la línea con palabras amables:

—Hola, cariño. ¿Qué sucede?

En vez de recibir un bonito "hola" como respuesta fue un sollozo ahogado el que se oyó al teléfono.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Qué diablos? ¿Su mujer había estado llorando? Natsu se tensó de repente, su expresión se había vuelto de viva preocupación. Iba a pedirle del modo más calmado posible que le dijera lo que pasaba cuando su aguda voz acompañada de un gimoteo se le adelantaron.

—Natsu, me siento sola.

Más sollozos y gimoteos ahogados.

Él sabía perfectamente que su esposa apretaba los labios para no llorar escandalosamente. Joder. Natsu se vio en una encrucijada, ya sabía que Lucy aguantaba mucho el estar encerrada en casa sin ningún alma que la visita pero es que… Maldición. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, sin saber qué decir. Tenía que entenderla, ella estaba demasiado sensible durante todo este tiempo y sabía que lo que más necesitaba era que la mimaran, que le dieran amor y obviamente, que él fuera paciente.

Natsu suspiró, pensando rápidamente antes de contestarle pues no quería soltar una estupidez como había hecho ya un día. Sin embargo ella volvió a ganarle en hablar, esta vez llorando de verdad.

—Quiero que vengas y me hagas el amor.

Natsu odiaba que Lucy llorara, pero se estaba odiando más a él mismo por no estar en ese instante para abrazarla y consolarla.

—Oh, cariño —se enterneció él—. Sé que estás muy sensible, pero no puedo irme ahora. Estos tipos se lo están tomando más como una fiesta que como una negociación y no puedo salir sin esa firma. Lo siento, amor.

Se quiso dar un golpe de lleno en la cara cuando el sonido de su mujer llorando se hizo más fuerte pero a la vez entrecortado.

—Lucy… No llores…

—¡Está bien! No digas nada —ella lo cortó enfurecida y triste—. ¡Quédate a ganar otros diez millones mientras tu esposa embarazada se queda aquí sin nadie!

Y colgó.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó su cuerpo. ¿Es que no podía haber sido más imbécil? Su esposa le había pedido entre lágrimas que fuera a darle amor a ella y a su bebé…. Y él, como un cabrón había puesto los negocios por delante.

Seis meses y medio. Joder… Su mujer tenía las hormonas disparadas casi tanto como una de esas sartenes en donde se hacían las palomitas de maíz. Lucy le había dicho claramente que hacer el amor con él era cuando más se sentía querida a pesar de tener una muy abultada barriga. Y por más que su marido le repitiera que se veía condenadamente sexy y lo traía loco, ella no parecía creérselo. Lucy decía que se sentía fea, le cuestionaba si ya no la quería por gorda y cosas así. Natsu suspiró, abatido. Ni aunque esa firma le diera el poder de todo el puto mundo ya no tenía ánimos de seguir en ese lugar. Lo único que quería era regresar a su casa y adorar a su Lucy como ella le pedía.

Guardó el teléfono, encaminándose a su mesa. Sin siquiera molestarse en volver a tomar asiento, tomó sus pertenencias y se dirigió a los caballeros con el más debido respeto que podía transmitir. Los presentes lo miraron confundidos. Sinceramente, Natsu ya no tenía cabeza para nada más que no fuera conducir desenfrenadamente (si era necesario pasándose las señales de alto) para llegar a la puerta de su hogar.

—Siento tener que retirarme precipitadamente pero mi esposa me necesita. El contrato puede quedar anulado si…

—Tranquilo —lo interrumpió uno de los hombres—. De todas maneras esta cena se había vuelto algo que no era. Lyon y Sting ya están pasados de copas y Jellal y yo tenemos otros asuntos que atender… —explicó Rogue con una sonrisita mientras desviaba la mirada a una mesa ocupada por tres elegantes mujeres—. Dejemos los negocios para después, ¿vale?

Natsu no quiso saber más y le agradeció. Se estrecharon las manos y se fue prácticamente corriendo a coger su auto.

._.

Lucy se enjugó las lágrimas que salían de sus brillantes ojos marrones. Tumbada en la cama de costado, se llevó una mano a su redondo vientre para acariciarlo con cariño. Ya no soportaba lo que el embarazo le estaba haciendo. Todas sus emociones estaban de cabeza. Ya no era la misma de antes. Si no tenía sueño tenía frío. Si no tenía antojos tenía mucha sed. Si no estaba súper feliz estaba triste… ¡¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?! Y por si fuera poco, la había vuelto una maniaca sexual. Quería hacer el amor prácticamente a diario, y si se podía, dos veces o más. Ya no sabía cómo su esposo la aguantaba. Natsu no era una máquina de follar. No era su mimador personal ni su aguanta todo. Lo peor era que no era capaz de controlarse, cuando le daba por llorar, sus ojos soltaban lágrimas como una fuente; y si le daba por estar feliz andaba como una niña de seis años.

Se cubrió la barriga con los brazos de modo protector.

Precisamente hoy le había tocado la vena sentimental, dándole vueltas al trabajo de su hombre, que parecía absorberlo últimamente. Lucy no quería eso para su hijo. No quería que cuando naciera, su padre no estuviera ahí para él. ¡Maldita sea! Ya estaba harta de sollozar.

Se encogió en su lugar cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta. No se movió para nada, sin embargo, en menos de un minuto unas grandes manos le tocaron la cadera delicadamente para en seguida pasarlas a su vientre, justo por encima de donde estaban las suyas.

Natsu la miró a los ojos y bajó a darle un beso en la frente y luego otros dos en las rosadas mejillas secándole los rastros de su llanto. Antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, él puso sus labios sobre los de su esposa y poco a poco fue quitándole el vestido de maternidad. Luego se desvistió él y cuando ambos quedaron desnudos, bajó a darle cariñitos a donde su bebé estaba calientito y protegido.

—Natsu…

—Te quiero —susurró él con la voz ronca.

Lucy sintió un mega pinchazo de ternura al ver cómo su esposo le decía a su hijo que lo quería. Podía sentir toda la piel caliente por los besos de Natsu y el deseo se reflejaba en sus ojos. Pero nada se comparaba a lo que sentía dentro de ella. Una sensación reconfortante y linda.

—Los quiero mucho a los dos. A ti y a tu sexy mamá —besó su pancita teniendo en los labios una sonrisa de alegría—. Jamás voy a dejarlos solos. Nunca.

Después, Natsu subió con cuidado a besar en la boca una vez más a su sensible y dulce esposa.

—Te quiero, Lucy.

Esta vez estaba bien llorar de felicidad, ¿a que no?

—Yo también te quiero, Natsu.

Lucy jamás había disfrutado tanto de su amor.


End file.
